1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a device manufactured by the same, and more particularly to the method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having sufficient gate height, thereby improving the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications. For example, the layers and components with damages, which have considerable effects on the electrical properties, would be one of the important issues of the device for the manufacturers. Generally, a semiconductor device with good electrical performance requires the gates with excellent properties such as complete profiles and sufficient height. The current gate forming process generally suffers from the spacer loss and consequently gate height loss, which having undesirable effect on the electrical characteristics of the device.
Accordingly, it is desired to develop a method for forming a gate with sufficient height for the manufacturing process, and also solve the problem of gate height loss.